Kebahagiaan yang Menyakitkan
by Ichiro Kanzaki
Summary: Ketika Mereka mulai merasakan hal yang sama disaat semua itu hampir musnah. Bagai laut yang indah namun tak dapat diprediksi, Bagai mawar yang cantik namun berduri. Rasa ini, Apa ya? My First Fic. R&R minna. Domo Arigatou.


**CHAPTER 1 : The Day is Comming**

Pagi ini sangat sejuk. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.05, mentari memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat, cahayanya menerpa bersamaan dengan dengan sejuknya angin pagi masuk ke dalam kamar berdinding warna biru laut itu. Kilauan embun-embun masih terlihat di dedaunan, menjadikan pagi ini terlihat pagi yang bahagia. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam masih sibuk dengan urusannya di depan cermin. Baju seragam sudah Ia kenakan dan rambut hitamnya sudah rapi terikat. Sekarang ialah waktunya untuk sarapan. Ia bergegas menuju ke ruang makan, berlari kecil dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah itu.

"_Ohayou minna._" Sapa Miuna dengan senyum hangatnya yang khas.

"Yo…" Jawab Hikari singkat sembari memasukkan sepotong roti selai ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Ohayou_, Miuna-chan." Jawab Akari dengan apron masih Ia pakai.

"Hari ini selai blueberry ya. Kelihatannya enak. Coba ah." Kata Miuna sambal mengoleskan selai blueberry ke rotinya. Hikari melihat Miuna memakan rotinya.

"Etto, Hikari, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Hikari tesenyum, ia menunjuk ke sudut bibirnya. Miuna hanya memiringan kepalanya, menandakan ia masih binggung. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk Miuna mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hikari, dan rupanya ada selai yang menempel di pipinya. Hikari lantas mengambil tissue yang ada dan mengelapkannya ke pipi Miuna. Hal ini sontak membuat Miuna ber_blushing_ ria.

"Bersihkan dulu pipimu, lihat ada selai yang menempel." Kata-kata Hikati ini lantas membuat Miuna makin memerah. Namun Hikari menmang bukanlah orang yang bisa dibilang cukup peka dengan situasi ini dan masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Ah, anno, aku berangkat dulu, _jaa nee~_" Miuna bergegas menjauhkan dirinya dari Hikari dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Wajahnyan masih seperti kepiting rebus.

"Miu, jangan lupa bekalmu." Teriak Akari dari dapur.

"Yaa. Aku berangkat. _Ittekimasu._" Miuna pergi keluar rumak tepat saat Sayu berada di depan pintu rumahnya, bersiap untuk mengetuk.

"Eh,.." Itulah kata yang secara reflek terucap dari mereka berdua. Miuna ialah yang pertama tersadar. Miuna tersenyum simpul, Ia bergegas menutup pintu di belakangnya dan kembali menatap ke arah sahabatnya.

"_Ohayou_ Sayu-chan." Sapa Miuna sembari memeluk Sayu, kemudian dengan cepat Ia lepaskan, tangan mereka masih bertautan setelah pelukan itu.

"_Ohayou_ Miu. Em, kenapa wajahmu semerahi tomat?" Tanya Sayu dengan tatapan yang menyelidik. Ia terlihat ingin menggoda Miuna. Ingatan Miuna akan kejadian barusan terpintas kembali, Ia benar-benar malu untuk membucarakannya.

"_Ano nee_, tak usah dipikirkan ya Sayu-chan, aku sedang tak mau membahasnya." Miuna menjawab sembari melangkah pergi. Rasanya begitu aneh, ada rasa yang sangat menyenangkan tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman, mungkin ini rasa yang dinamakan Kesedihan.

"Ehh, mau langsung berangkat? Miu, _chotto, moo._"

"Hii-kun, Ada apa dengan Miuna? Ia terlihat terburu-buru. _Masaka?_" Akari melirik ke arah Hikari dengan tatapan yang menggoda. Hikari yang merasa ditatap mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Serasa intimidasi dari sang kakak perempuan berhasil membuat dirinya merinding. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Apa? aku tak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya-" kata-katanya terpotong. Terlintas dipikirannya apa yang tadi ia perbuat. 'Selai-Noda-pipi-tissu-merah' dan Blush, sontak wajah Hikari berubah menjadi sangat merah layaknya milik Miuna tadi.

"Hanya?" selidik Akira lagi, kali ini diselingi gerakan alis mata.

"ano, emm, hanya, hanya, hanya-" Hikari tergagap, ia mulai memikirkan Alibi terbaik untuk menghindari celotehan dari kakaknya itu.

"Hanya?" Akari kembali menghujam Hikari dengan tatapan intens.

"Hanya- Ah sudahlah, aku berangkat, aku harus menjemput Manaka dan yang lainnya. _Jaa~_" Hikari melenggang pergi memakai sepatunya.

"tunggu dulu Hii-kun, Miu-chan melupakan bekalnya, tolong berikan ini padanya ya."

"Hemm." Jawab hikari dengan anggukan ringan, ia mengambil bekal dari dapur tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih terlihat agak merah, ia tak ingin kakaknya itu tau.

-OTW ke Sekolah-

"Tak terasa ya, sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Miuna mulai membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali, saat dimana semuanya kembali tumbuh. Bagai sepercik air yang mengenai akar mawar yang telah layu, mawar yang benar-benar akan mati. Air yang kembali menghidupkan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada.

"Ku rasa begitu. Jangan bilang kau masih belum bisa melupakan hal itu." Sahut Sayu tanpa menengok, matanya masih berfokus ke jalan. Keheningan menerpa mereka. Dan tiba-tiba Sayu melompat ke depan Miuna, langkah mereka pun terhenti di dekat gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Miuu~"

"Whoa. Apa?" Tanya Miuna sembari menempelkan tangannya ke depan dada. Tindakan Sayu barusan membuat jantungnya hampir melompat dari tempat yang seharusnya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengerti kan posisi kalian. Sebaiknya kau singkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran itu, itu hanya akan memebuatmu makin terluka." Tatapan Sayu berubah menjadi serius. Matanya terlihat bersinar. Bersinar bukan karena bahagia, tetapi ingin meneteskan ait mata karena melihat sahabatnya yang selalu terluka. Entah mengapa melihat kisah cinta sahabatnya itu membuatnya ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sama, mereka yang selalu bersama, kedekatan yang selama ini mereka rajut telah benar-benar mengikat mereka.

"Ya, Mungkin." Jawab Miuna lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk, kini kedua matanya tertutup oleh poninya. Sayu menjadi semakin merasakan sakit. Reaksi sahabatnya itu benar-benar memperlihatkan bahwa sahabatnya, Miuna Shiodome sedang tersayat hatinya.

Sayu menjadi tidak sabar, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, Ia taruh tangannya ke pipi sahabatnya itu kemudian mengangkatnya perlahan. Membuat kontak mata sehingga terlihatlah dengan jelas mata biru Miuna yang berkaca-kaca.

"Miu, aku serius. Kau harus bisa melupakan Hikari, kalian tak akan mungkin bisa bersama."

"Yah begitulah." Miuna memalingkan kepalanya kembali menghadap jalanan dengan sekilas senyum kesedihan. Keheningan kembali menerpa ketika mereka kembali berjalan.

"Dulu kau selalu pesimis tentang Kaname-kun, dan sekarang. Kalian sudah sangat dekat. Tuh, lihat lah. Ia sudah menunggumu di Gerbang Sekolah. Hihihi." Miuna kembali membuka percakapan diiringi dengan tawa. Namun tawa itu jelas terlihat tidak biasa, tawa yang dipaksakan, tawa untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya Ia rasakan.

"Hah." Sayu setengah berteriak, terlihat pipinya menjadi agak merah.

"Aku duluan ya Sayu-chan. Semoga berhasil. Jangan biarkan Pangeranmu itu menunggu terlalu lama." Miuna berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya, memberikan waktu untuk sahabatnya itu untuk bisa berdua dengan sang 'Teman Dekat'.

"Ehhh, siapa yang kau panggil pangeran, Hey Miu. Moo, selalu saja seperti ini." Sayu menatap Punggung Miuna yang berlari meninggalkannya. Tatapannya beralih kepada seorang pemuda bersurai putih keemasan dengan iris Biru laut. Pemuda itu melambai kea rah Sayu seketika setelah tatapan mereka bertemu. Sayu menjadi makin memerah dan berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda itu.

Miuna yang berlari telah sampai ke dalam sekolahnya. Ia mulai memperlambat larinya. Makin lambat, makin lambat dan akhirnya ia berjalan pelan. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Kata-kata sahabatnya benar-benar telah menguasai pikirannya. Kata yang selalu muncul dalam benaknya. 'Kau pasti sudah mengerti kan posisi kalian. Sebaiknya kau singkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran itu, itu hanya akan memebuatmu makin terluka.' Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Sangat terlihat kesedihan yang ia rasakan makin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa batunnya tersayat dan seketika, setetes air mata telah terjatuh. Miuna berhenti berjalan di pinggir lapangan.

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang. Miuna sontak mendongak, melihat kea rah hel yang dengan cepat melesat mendekat. Tapi semua itu rasanya terlambat dan—

"DUAK! BRUAKH! SREKK-!"

**CHAPTER 1 END**


End file.
